


竹琴小破车

by moonlight123



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 就是乐乎挂了，石墨还不让公开的不是很黄的破车。。。。。我太难了。
Kudos: 1





	竹琴小破车

妖琴师不敢看万年竹，他的脸羞红。

这真的是太让人……感到羞耻了。

怎么会……怎么会这样。

万年竹虽然欲忍难耐，好不容易给妖琴扩张了之后，但是真提枪进攻的时候，妖琴总是喊疼，他也是心疼妖琴，不想弄疼他，于是打算自己解决。

“还是不做了吧。”万年竹起身，想要去浴室。结果妖琴师将他推倒，直接跨坐在他腰间。这可把万年竹吓坏了，急忙伸手扶着他的腰。

万年竹不知道妖琴怎么突然这么霸道，但是竟然被这样的妖琴，吸引了。他看着低着头不语的妖琴，心跳加速。

妖琴师觉得自己好像被忽视了，本来这就是你情我愿的事，结果搞得他是被心疼的一方，他觉得很不平衡。

所以他脑子一热，就把万年竹拉回来推倒，直接坐上他腰间。

然而，现在，有点尴尬。

两个人，赤裸着。

万年竹看着低头看不清表情的妖琴师。他感觉到妖琴应该是生气了。

“啊琴，你生气了吗？”万年竹小心翼翼地问。

“你凭什么单方面决定不做？”妖琴师闷声闷气的，有点小委屈。你想侵略我，占有我，我也一样啊。笨蛋，真的是好气。

妖琴师确实觉得有点委屈。

“对不起，啊琴，我的错，我怕弄疼……”

“那以后都这样？每次我都会疼，那你每次都放弃？”

“呃……”万年竹想了一下，那样也太残忍了……

“既然你不敢，那就让我来。”

万年竹第一次见那么强势的妖琴，一时间竟然止不住的心动，和兴（性）奋。

妖琴师一气之下，扶着他的性器直接坐了上去。

撑开了穴口，没入三分之一不到。

“啊、好疼……”疼得眼眶湿润，但妖琴还是咬着唇倔强地，将身体压了下去。

“嗯……哈，啊、啊琴……”万年竹无比愉悦，妖琴给他带来的，是置身云端般的快感。太、太紧致了……

眼神炽热，直勾勾地看着妖琴。

妖琴师喘着气，皱着眉，实在是受不了了，被撑开的疼痛感，被侵入的不适，他伸手撑在万年竹腹肌上，让自己不至于因腿软而失去支撑让万年竹直接贯穿自己，那会让他止不住哭出来的，他不想让万年竹觉得自己脆弱。

因为爱情是平等的，因此，就算做这种事，两人的地位也该是平等的。

而且，自己也不是受苦的一方，适应了应该会很舒服的吧，所以，是彼此愉快的事情，怎么能因为自己而半途而废？更何况，他也想万年竹……占有他。狠狠地。

半晌没动静，万年竹难受极了。一般被湿润温软包裹，一半还在空气里呢……

“啊琴？”万年竹想看看他的脸。

“啊、嗯……哈，哈、好多了……”妖琴抬头，眼睛湿润地看着他，让人心疼又心动。

“没事吧？”

“嗯、”妖琴师缓缓压身，直到全部没入，被他包围。

“啊~啊琴，你还好吗？”

“嗯，我再适应一下，你别动啊……”极限了……被撑开，被插到最深处。第一次……感受，这种彼此交融的，体肤之亲。

瞬间，妖琴师脸上通红。

“别，别看我。”妖琴不敢看万年竹。啊，这也太羞耻了……

“啊？”万年竹懵。看着他通红的脸，嘴角一翘。

“啊琴，我不动，你自己掌握，好吗？”万年竹柔声细语。

“嗯……”妖琴被他引导。

“你先慢慢地起来一点点，”

“对，就是这样，再慢慢地坐下来，”

“对，就是这样，这样重复一下……”

“啊、嗯、哈、哈……”妖琴师跟着万年竹指引，嘴里却也只能呻吟。

“适应了就动作可以大一点，对，往上起，再上一点，坐下来，”

“啊琴，真棒……”万年竹抓起他的手，十指相扣，形成一个支柱，撑着他。

妖琴师缓慢地上下动作，万年竹忍不住了，轻轻地往上顶了一下。

“唔啊！哈啊、你、你别动啊、嗯啊……”哭腔让人失去理智啊……

“好好好，我不动，我不动。”

妖琴坐在他身上，不动了，喘着气。

“唔、让我适应一下啊……”

“啊……啊琴，很舒服哦。”

“你、唔……”妖琴羞耻地别开头，紧接着天旋地转，他被万年竹抱着翻到了下面，而交合的地方，却没有分开。

“啊~”妖琴吓了一跳。

“忍不住了啊琴，我……适应了吗？”万年竹慢慢地抽出一点，又顶回去。

“嗯、啊、嗯，可以了……”

万年竹开始加速……

“嗯啊，啊、啊、啊~啊……”带着哭腔的娇喘，让人无法思考，只想再多点，声音再大点……于是速度愈发快。

妖琴师承受着万年竹的猛烈进攻，痛，不适。渐渐地，却又有种说不清的感觉，似是快乐的。

然而，刚从疼痛难忍过渡到触及愉快，便感受到一股暖流，在自己体内……顿时，脸上一红。

“啊、”万年竹也是脸上一红。

“射了？”妖琴问他。

“嗯……”万年竹把头埋在他胸前，心情复杂。

“怎么了？好像不开心？”妖琴师摸着他的头。

“……秒了……”万年竹闷闷地说。

“噗。”妖琴师没忍住。“没有啊，谁说的，也不是秒吧……”

“……你不要说了，我……”

“好啦，男人第一次不都是秒射的嘛……你也是啊，有什么好丢脸的，大不了再来一次啊……”

万年竹猛地抬头，看到妖琴师嘴角的笑，“让你笑，我看你还笑不笑得出来。”

“诶？！”妖琴师感受到穴口的肉棒，身体一僵，笑容凝固。

“啊琴，这可是你说的啊，这次，要你求我停下，哼。”

“……”

（各种体位都来一遍，各种娇喘，往色情里想。（这叫留白，给你们想象空间））

不眠之夜啊，年轻人要懂得节制呀。


End file.
